Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 44 (Place in time)
Place in time is the forty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KATHLEEN makes a face but Jup Jup wants her to make a clock. *CHARLI pretends to be a clock. *NATHAN pretends to be a firefighter. *CHARLI pretends to be a firefighter too. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *Chats gives KELLIE a treasure map to follow. *CHARLI follows a treasure map. *TIM goes back in time and finds a caveman (Nathan). *CHARLI pretends to be a cavewoman. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl from long ago (Kellie) who makes new friends (Nathan, Charli and Kathleen), they play together. Gallery Kathleen S1 E44.png Charli S1 E44 1.png Nathan S1 E44.png Charli S1 E44 2.png Charli's ABC.png Kellie S1 E44.png Charli S1 E44 3.png Tim S1 E44.png Charli S1 E44 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E44.png Trivia *This is the last episode to feature Charli's ABC as the original songlet. However, in Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 37 (People), this song appears too but with different lyrics. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns A circle for a face A face like yours and mine Two eyes are good to see with This face is looking fine. A circle for a face A clock can take the time With numbers and two hands This clock is looking fine. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space I'm a firefighter I'm brave and I'm strong I have my helmet and my boot A ladder very long I can put out lots of fires With the water from my hoss Flashing lights Siren on (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!) Off we go. I'm a firefighter I'm brave and I'm strong I have my helmet and my boot A ladder very long I can put out lots of fires With the water from my hoss Flashing lights Siren on (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!) Off we go. I'm a firefighter I'm brave and I'm strong I have my helmet and my boot A ladder very long I can put out lots of fires With the water from my hoss Flashing lights Siren on (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!) Off we go. ;Body move #02 I am a firefighter I'm brave and I'm strong I have my helmet and my boot A ladder very long I put out lots of fires With ater from my hoss Flashing lights Siren on Off we go. I am a firefighter I'm brave and I'm strong I have my helmet and my boot A ladder very long I put out lots of fires With ater from my hoss Flashing lights Siren on Off we go. ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Word play Searching for the treasure Following the map Should I go this way Or should I go back Searching for the treasure Eyes open wide Hope I'll find the hidden spot With treasure deep inside. Searching for the treasure Following the map Should I go this way Or should I go back Searching for the treasure Eyes open wide Hope I'll find the hidden spot With treasure deep inside. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Making music Hello, hello, come and sing along You say hello, hello, and join my greeting song Hello, hello, you can do it too You say hello to me, I say hello to you. Ugha, ugha (ugha), come and sing along You say ugha, ugha (ugha), and join my greeting song Ugha, ugha (ugha, ugha), you can do it too You say ugha, ugha to me, I say ugha, ugha to you. Ugha, ugha, you can do it too You say ugha, ugha to me, I say ugha, ugha to you. ;Body move #04 Cavewoman dance, uh ah, uh ah Cavewoman dance, uh ah ah Ugha, ugha, uh ah, uh ah Ugha, ugha, uh ah ah Cavewoman dance, uh ah, uh ah Cavewoman dance, uh ah ah Ugha, ugha, uh ah, uh ah Ugha, ugha, uh ah ah Cavewoman dance, uh ah, uh ah Cavewoman dance, uh ah ah Ugha, ugha, uh ah, uh ah Ugha, ugha, uh ah ah. ;Sharing stories Round and around, let's do it together. *Hi-5 Theme *Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 7 (Languages, cultures and countries) *Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful) *Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 35 (Pictures) *Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories) Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about time Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about clocks & watches Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about fire Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about magnifying glass Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about time machines Category:Ep about cavemen & cavewomen Category:Ep about the past Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about hopscotch